This invention relates generally to semiconductors and more particularly to semiconductor devices having different gate oxide thickness.
As is known in the art, applications may require Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) having different gate oxide thicknesses. Existing techniques use photoresist masks to open one of the two different oxide gate regions. The use of a photoresist mask however reduces the quality of the MOSFET devices because of residues and contamination in the photoresist.